1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle braking control device that generates force-multiplied brake hydraulic pressure in a master cylinder by an assist thrust imparted to an assist member in response to a movement of an input member.
2. Background Information
A conventional vehicle braking control device is known that uses an electric actuator to move an assist member in forward and backward directions, and multiplies the force to output a brake pedal input from a master cylinder (for example, see Patent JP 4784756 Publication). With this vehicle braking control device, controlling the electric actuator makes it possible to vary the relative displacement between the input member that moves in the forward and backward directions by operating the brake pedal, and the assist member that moves relative to the input member, resulting in a desired braking characteristic.